A Wizard's Secrets (To be renamed)
by The Arctic Tiger
Summary: So, I was bored and somehow ended up in Wizard City. And then my life goes to hell. Guess I'm lucky I'm so stubborn... Probably not going to get very far, but it's a neat idea I think. Probably no pairing, maybe OC/OC. Read it, or don't. Hiatus - other stories are my priority right now.


**I'm honestly not sure where this came from. It's one in the morning and I'm playing Wizard101 because I can't sleep and have nothing better to do. So... plot-bunnies formed. **

**This isn't related to anything at all, so it'll probably be kind of short, full of OC's, and left off of my profile. **

**Anyway, I don't own Wizard101.**

**Warning: Profanity and maybe some semi-mature content later on.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

I'm bored.

And when I'm bored, things seem to go bad.

Don't ask me why, but they do.

And so, being the anti-social little creature of the night that I am, I quickly grabbed a bag from my closet, threw my laptop, some snacks, and a copy of the first _Kiroshitsuji _manga before wandering outside. I don't look back at my little apartment that I live in with my dad, telling myself that I'll be back before he gets home from work and everything'll be fine.

I make my way towards the small patch of woods behind my house. I live in an apartment building, but the building itself is set out of the way, on the edge of the small town in New Jersey that I've known my entire fourteen-year life.

That reminds me. My birthday is soon.

I shake my head and follow the over-grown path that farmers used to use towards where I know it is- an old, decrepit building, probably used to house guinea hens or other birds of that sort. Part of the roof sags and the floor breaks in places if you step too hard, but it's full of old glass bottles and the windows let in a lot of light, and I love it.

I walk carefully, tracing the path I always take to where one wide window has been knocked out, or never got put in in the first place. I hop up onto the sill, pulling my laptop and a can of Pepsi from my small black messenger bag and firing the beloved device up.

Thinking of how lucky I am that the apartment's wi-fi reaches all the way out here, I meander through the wonderful/disturbing world of the Internet in search of a new MMORPG to play.

Wizard101, huh?

Sounds childish.

...

Ah, what the hell.

I click on it, and soon it's downloaded onto my lovely Lenovo with its lovely MSI Z87 motherboard (installed by me, of course) especially for gaming. I run my hands over the best keyboard in the world as the game starts and some old dude dressed in a ridiculous outfit starts going on about 'finding one' and a world that doesn't believe in magic.

That fucking owl is talking.

Whatever. World of Warcraft needs updating, so I'll go with it.

Then there's a question in front of me. Multiple choice.

_I would rather..._

"Play by myself, I guess," I mutter, clicking on it to go to the next.

_Which of these is the most powerful?_

Well, plague, probably. It's a _disease _for crying out loud; almost no one can escape it.

_My favorite activity is..._

That's easy. I may be an antisocial misanthrope, but I'm the most competitive one you'll meet. I'm the most valuable catcher on my softball team.

_What's your favorite season?_

Probably fall. This may sound morbid, but it's because of the oncoming 'death' of the world. It's like watching everything around you fade and die. I find it fascinating.

_I would rather be..._

The leader, of course. I don't let people boss me around, and I'm not too good at the whole 'people' thing.

_What's your favorite animal?_

Well, a tiger is actually, but I'll go with a dragon.

_What's your favorite gemstone?_

Onyx, peridot, amethyst, and ruby sat on my screen, and I stared blankly at it.

Uh, onyx I guess.

Apparently I'm a death wizard. Sounds cool to me.

I click through the next steps pretty quickly, finding a snazzy name- Calamity- and choosing the last name Bane.

The tutorial was pretty snazzy. It piqued my interest for the first time. I got to fight the evil dude - Malistaire is his name. Well, not him, but his minions, which were these awesome dragon looking things, and-

I'm rambling.

But this is when the weird happens.

Once I defeat the dragon-things - Draconians - Malistaire throws some sort of bitch fit and finally says he'll 'take his leave'. But right before he zips away all bad-ass and wizard-like, his head turns so that he looks like he is looking straight at me.

Okay, you're pixels on a screen, not very _good _pixels either- hell, their mouths don't even move! You should _not _be looking at me, bro.

And then I hear a voice. I have no idea what it says, but then there's a lot of light, wind, and smoke, and I'm coming back to my senses in a large room. There are a few kids milling about, maybe about my age, dressed all weirdly in _robes _and _pointed hats._

I have a theory, and I sure hope I'm wrong.

Suddenly there's a loud popping noise,and one cloud of smoke and a few blinks later, there stands the Tall Ridiculous Guy- Headmaster Ambrose. He starts rifling through the papers piled on his desk, and then, as if he sensed me, his head turns to look at me with piercing eyes.

"Oh, my. I wasn't aware of getting TWO new students today..." he trails off then, coming up to me where I huddle in the corner. "What's your name?"

"DJ," I respond automatically, clearing my throat awkwardly at his raised eyebrow. "Sorry- Devon Jane Szestowicki, sir."

Shut up, it's Polish. At least I used the English pronunciation.

"Where are you from, young Devon?"

"Um, Camden?" I try. Nothing. "New Jersey? America? Earth?"

"Hmm... I've never heard of these places." He seems to brush it off for now. "Tell me, are you a wizard?"

I hesitate. "Where I'm from, magic doesn't exist, sir," I state timidly. Damn my awkwardness.

"Hm. Well, there must be a reason for your presence here, and I intend to find out just what it is. If you will follow me."

With that, he walks off, to a room connected to this one. I recognize it as the office-thing from the beginning of the game. He sits me at a desk, and places the Book of Secrets in front of me, also handing me a feather quill and ink. I glance down- no way, the EXACT same test. I roll my eyes and wordlessly fill out the questions. Some are different this time. I still get the same result, though.

"Curious. Very curious, indeed..." Ambrose looks lost in thought.

"Um, Headmaster- sir?" I try, and successfully get his attention. "Hm- yeah, uh, what now? I assume I'm to learn magic here, but I mean-" I trail off like the genius I am, before trying again. "I mean, I'm not sure why I'm here, or where exactly _here _is, and it's all so fast- it's just, I don't know what to do, sir."

He stares at me a moment, before his eyes soften and he smiles gently at me. "Not to worry, my dear. I shall consult Bartleby and my crystal ball and see if I can't find us some answers. For now, though," he picks up pocket-sized book and a weird-looking stick thing, probably a wand, and hands them to me. "Go find Unicorn Way, see if you can't gain some experience before you meet your teachers."

"What, like some sort of start zone?" I ask automatically, before paling. "Sorry- I mean- Ignore that, I simply meant I'll go as soon as possible." I nod, pocketing the book and the wand. "I'll get some new clothes while I'm at it." I look sadly down at my torn skinny jeans, Converse, My Chemical Romance shirt and leather jacket. "Um- goodbye, uh, sir." With that, I flee, through the main room and out what I find to be the front door.

I follow some young Wizards, and sure enough they lead me over a bridge and towards a gated tunnel with a large sign over it reading _Unicorn Way._

I don't really register the guard speaking to me, only handing him the seal that was in my book and walking distractedly through the tunnel when the gate opens.

This is the start of my very first quest.

* * *

**Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Does this suck as much I think it does?**

**It probably does. But hey, random plot bunnies are random.**

**And I'm sorry for how fast it's moving. I'm trying to get into it so that I can make it as short as possible.**

**Knowing me, it'll probably end up being a million freaking chapters long.**

**Anyway!**

**My other stories ARE going to go up soon, starting with my Naruto one.**

**I promise.**

**^.^**

**~Arcticxo**


End file.
